Cricket Connors and the Auror Professor
by KrissyK
Summary: Cricket is a 6th year at Hogwarts and a surprise Auror is coming to teach her D.A.D.A class.  She is a prefect who's only every flown in flying class, her best friend is turning in to her boyfriend and her younger sister has befriended a boy named Teddy
1. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

"Cricket and Kizzie bring your trunks down here right now! Your father is insisting on driving and it took us twice as long last time he did." The sound of my mother's yelling rudely woke me up from my dreamless sleep. Several feet away I saw that my sister Kizzie was still sleeping.

"Kizzie wake up! It's already almost 8:30 and it takes two hours to get to London, GET UP!" I yelled at my sister.

I quickly looked in my trunk to double check that everything is there, making sure that my robes and prefect badge are on top, easily accessible for me to change on the train. Resorting to desperate measures, I yanked the covers off of my lazy sister, forcing her to jump out of bed and begin stuffing her schoolbooks and robes in to her empty trunk.

Sighing, I grabbed my wand from off of my night table and dragged my trunk down the stairs. As I approached the kitchen, I could hear my youngest sister complaining.

"I don't understand why I need to go! I don't want to spend four hours in the car just to watch them board the train!" whined Dolly. Dolly was only 9, and had been trying to hide her disappointment all summer that she would alone with our parents until Christmas.

"Mum! I CANNOT miss the train! We NEED to go NOW! Where's Dad? Please tell me Kizzie isn't still sleeping!" said Libby, as she stormed in to the kitchen. Ever since our visit to Diagon Alley a couple weeks prior, all Libby could talk about was how excited she was to start her first year at Hogwarts.

"Your father is putting Medes and Henny's cages in the car. Bring your trunks around back to the car. KIZZELLA SARAH CONNORS IF YOU DO NOT GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOU WILL NOT BE GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS," threatened my mum.

Less than 5 minutes later, my family of six had piled in to our station wagon with three trunks, two owls and Libby's new cat Missy on her lap.

It took two hours, but we finally arrived at King's Cross Station. We'd all been through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 before, so we breezed through this process and arrived on Platform 9 ¾ to see the Hogwarts Express, steam puffing out of the top of the train.

Libby was looking around in excitement, realizing that this year it was finally her that got to go. The excitement seemed to turn to apprehension as she noticed that all of the witches she knew were in ever year except for hers.

"Now girls, we'll see you at Christmas. Remember to study hard. Cricket and Kizzie, keep an eye out for Libby, we all know how easy it is for a first year to get lost," said my dad.

"Kizzie, why don't you go help Libby find a compartment, I have to go to the prefect car," I said, kissing my parents and Dolly good-bye.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Natalie Hastings, a fellow 6th year prefect, heading towards the prefect car. Natalie and I first became friends last year, both being prefects for the first time. Even though she is a Gryffindor, she's still one of my best friends.

"Natalie!" I yell as I roll my suitcase with Medes' cage on top towards her. She squealed and turned around to give me a hug, it seemed like we hadn't seen each other in forever, but in actuality we saw each other only a couple weeks prior on our annual trip to Diagon Alley. "Come on let's hurry up! It's almost 11!"

We were clearly the last two prefects to arrive on the train, because the other prefects were already starting to get changed into their robes. This year's Head Boy, a Slytherin named Cormac Collins, was busy talking to the Head Girl, a Hufflepuff named Miranda Ludwig, about which prefects would be patrolling the train during which intervals.

Placing my trunk on an empty seat I took out my freshly pressed robes. I was very proud of the blue lining of my black robe, and the Eagle behind the "P" on my prefect badge. After I was completely dressed I put my wand in the inside of my robes and looked around the spacious car.

It took me barely a second to lock eyes with Ryan Marchbanks, my fellow 6th year Ravenclaw Prefect and my best friend. I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug. I hadn't seen him in nearly two months because his family had decided to spend the summer in America with his mum's sister.

"How was America!" I exclaimed.

"It was so different! My cousins go to the Salem School for Witches, can you imagine?" said Ryan.

Just as I was about to ask him what else he did over the summer, Cormac began to make his announcements.

"I'm not going to keep you for long. We just want to go over who will be patrolling the train and when. Let's have the 6th years take the first duty. We'll have Gryffindor and Hufflepuff take the front of the train, and Slytherin and Ravenclaw will take the back of the train. After that we'll have 5th years and then 7th years make sure all the 1st years find their way to Hagrid when we get to Hogsmeade. Am I missing anything Miranda?"

"I don't think so! The train is starting to leave, so 6th years you better get going," said Miranda.

Ryan opened the door of the car and we began patrolling the back of the train. After about an hour of checking compartments to make sure that nobody was being to rowdy, I spotted the 5th years prefects heading our way. After they relieved us, I turned to Ryan and asked him if he had any idea where our friends were.

"I saw Kevin before I got on the train and he said that they were heading towards the front of the train, so let's go look up there for them," he responded.

I was walking backwards talking to Ryan, a bad habit of mine, when I walked straight in to somebody. It took me less than a second to realize that I had backed in to the person I hated most at Hogwarts, Millicent Stuppard, a Slytherin prefect in my year.

"Watch where you're going Connors, I don't need you getting my robes dirty before we even get to school," she said snarkily.

"Just move out of the way Stuppard," I responded, "Why don't you get back to snogging Wainrott, it's the only thing you seem to be able to do anyway."

Millicent gasped at my audacity and Ryan grabbed my arm, telling me that we should go. Seeing this Millicent responded, "That's right Marchbanks, better hold her steady so she doesn't go knocking anyone else over." I just glared at her and followed Ryan as we searched for our friends.

We brushed by the food trolley just in time to see Aidan Shrew poking his head out of one of the compartments up ahead, clearly on the lookout for the food trolley. "Guys it's almost here!" he said as he turned his head into the compartment, "oh no! It looks like a couple of prefects are heading this way too! Better hide the Skiving Snackboxes from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

I laughed at Aiden as he held open the door for Ryan and me. Inside the compartment not only held Aiden, but my two other best friends; Quinn and Kevin Pickett. As we were settling down, the food trolley stopped outside of our compartment. After I got my Chocolate Frog and Pumpkin Pasty, I settled down for the rest of the trip, talking to my friends about our summers.

What seemed like barely 10 minutes later, the streets of Hogsmeade were coming in to view, and before long the train had stopped and we began unloading.

"Save a seat for me in a carriage," I said to Ryan, "I need to make sure that Libby finds her way to Hagrid." I hurried off the train in search of my little sister.

It seemed as if all of the first-years had been magnetically pulled towards each other as they looked around in awe at everything around them.

"Firs-years, Firs-years this way!" boomed Professor Hagrid, his voice carrying so that ever student could here him. I finally saw Libby ahead of me talking to an animated young boy with bright torqoise hair.

"Libby! How was the train ride? Please tell me you didn't buy too many Chocolate Frogs!" I said as I reached her.

"It was FINE! And a swear I only got two!" she responded, while the boy next to her coughed,

"Four," then laughed.

"Hi I'm Cricket, Libby's older sister," I introduced myself to the boy.

"I'm Teddy, Teddy Lupin," he responded shaking my hand.

"Well, you guys stay close to Professor Hagrid and DON'T GET LOST. I'm going to head back over to the carriages."

"Wait! Before you go, what house do you think I'll be in?" Libby asked.

"I honestly have no idea," I responded, "Kizzie and I are obviously Ravenclaws and so was Dad, but our cousins have all been in different houses so who knows!"

"I hope we're in the same house!" exclaimed Teddy, "My dad was a Gryffindor, but my mum was a Hufflepuff so I have no idea where I'm going!"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you too will be fine! Now I REALLY have to go catch up to my friends, BYE!" I ran off towards the carriage that held Ryan and the rest of my friends and rode off towards the castle.


	2. The Owlery part 1

Chapter 2: The Owlery

The Great Hall was nearly full as we walked towards the Ravenclaw table. I wanted to find a seat closer to the front so that I could see my sister get sorted. I sat down and turned to my right and asked Ryan, "After we get all of the first-years up to the common room, do you want to come with me to the Owlery? I should probably send Medes to tell my parents what house Libby is in."

"Sure!" he responded.

"Settle down, settle down everybody. I know you are all excited to be back and seeing your friends, and even more excited to have the feast begin, but we must first get started with the Sorting!" announced Professor McGonagall.

With this introduction, the group of first years entered the Great Hall, looking at the enchanted ceiling and all around them. While most of the first years were busy looking up and at the masses of students around them, I could see Teddy elbowing Libby and pointing to the old Sorting hat in front of them. Just as they reached the front of the Hall, Professor McGonagall motioned for them to stay still and for the Hall to be silent. The Sorting hat then burst out in to his yearly poem that differed from year to year:

_I have been scorched and scorned and been told I'm wrong, but many years ago I was revered. _

_I remember the day that Old Godric Gryffindor took me off his head, he placed me down for the others to see. 'And this is how we will sort our pupils when we are gone,' he said. Each of the four houses put in me their thoughts on how to sort you students._

'_I value you chivalry, bravery, daring and nerve, and those pupils I shall take,' said Gryffindor_

'_For my house the wisest, the most creative, the ones of ready mind and willingness to learn,' chimed in Rowena Ravenclaw_

'_Hard work, dedication and loyalty shall set those in my house apart,' proclaimed Helena Hufflepuff_

_Salazaar Slytherin sighed, finally lamenting that Gryffindor's idea was good. 'Those cunning folk with ambition and determination will be allowed in to my house,' he demanded._

_So now I say to you, try me on. I can see all inside your head, you cannot hide a secret so I will tell you where you ought to be!_

This speech wasn't much different than how it had been in the last few years. It seemed as if the hat was running out of things to say. Professor McGonagall unrolled a parchment and began calling up students to be sorted. I zoned out for the first couple, cheering when those in Ravenclaw were called. Soon I heard her call, "Connors, Libby." And became attentive.

Libby sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on top of her head, sinking almost instantly over her eyes.

"Ah yes, a Connors," cried the hat, to which Libby startled for a mument. "Let's see, different yet from your sisters, let it be HUFFLEPUFF!" Libby smiled and ran towards the Hufflepuff table. I could see my cousin Ellie, a fifth year, scooting over to make room for her younger cousin.

Soon McGonagall said, "Lupin, Ted," her voice rising as if pleasantly surprised. The young boy gleefully bounded up towards the stool and the hat was placed on his head, completely covering his turquoise hair.

"Ah, yes," said the hat, "I remember your parents well. Brave and kind the both of them. Yes, I think it will be in your mother's footsteps, HUFFLEPUFF!" Teddy smiled wide and as the hat was taken from his head, I could see the his once bright blue hair had turned yellow and black to display the pride of his new house. I looked towards the Hufflepuff table to see Libby clapping wildly, making room for Teddy beside her.

Soon "York, Alice" was sorted in to Slytherin and the feast began.

"So…" said Ryan as we piled our plates with chicken sausages and sweet potatoes, "how did you do on your OWLs! No Trolls I hope!" I laughed and told him my scores:

Transfiguration – Exceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding

Charms – Outstanding

Potions – Exceeds Expectations

Arithmancy – Outstanding

Herbology – Outstanding

History of Magic – Acceptable

It came as no surprise for me that Ryan had gotten the exact same scores, as we had spent every mument studying together the spring before. Ryan's dream was to become an Auror and mine was to become a Healer, so we would (thankfully) be taking the same classes this year.

"I am SO glad to be dropping History of Magic this year, I'm not sure I could stand another one of Binns' lessons on Troll wars," I exclaimed to Ryan's agreement. In between bites of chocolate pastries and pumpkin cake, we finally managed to talk about our own summers. Ryan told me about the eccentricities of his American relatives, and I told him about my somewhat boring summer, travelling to Diagon Alley and Libby getting her first cat.

Finally our plates were cleared and it was time to escort the first-years up to Ravenclaw Tower. I could tell that Ryan had been planning it all summer by his assertiveness as he jumped up on to one of the benches and yelled,

"Ravenclaw this way! Follow me and this girl up to the common room! But be careful, she is known to trip UP the steps." I laughed and pulled him down off of the table, leading the confused first-years out towards the stairs that would lead us to the winding staircase of Ravenclaw tower.

I managed to stumble only once as I made my way towards the bronze eagle knocker. "Now one thing that you should know about entering the common room, is that you must supply the answer to a riddle. Note that if you get it wrong, that you must wait for somebody to get it right," I explained to the eager-looking eleven-year olds.

I then knocked that knocker, who said, "What is broken, every time it is spoken?"

To this I easily responded, "Silence." The door then swung open and I motioned for the first-years to all enter. Ryan and I followed behind them and once we were all inside that spacious, circular room I said, "Alright, well through that door to the left you will find all of the girls dormitories, and the same for the boys to your right."

"Your belongings are all their, so I suggest that you head to bed, because classes begin promptly tomorrow," Ryan continued. After all the young children had gone to their respective dorms, and the amount of older Ravenclaws hanging out in the common room began to dwindle, Ryan turned to me and said, "How about we head up to the Owlery now? We can be out a little late because we are prefects." I grinned at him and we went to the Owlery.

The Owlery was full of all different types of owls, from barn owls to Snowy Whites. I whistled for my owl Archimedes, Medes for short, and he came right down towards me. Medes spread out her light-brown and white wings as I attached the letter to my parents to her leg. The letter was short and to the point, saying that we had all gotten here safely and that Libby had met a friend (Teddy) and that they were both in Hufflepuff. I told my Saw-whet, beautiful owl to bring the letter to mum and dad and he left without further instruction. Knowing Medes' speed and that fact that my parents would most likely wait-up for his arrival, I had a feeling that he would be back with a return letter in the morning.

I could feel Ryan's eyes on me as I turned around to tell him that we could go now. What he said next, however, was something that I wasn't expecting; "there's something that's different about you," he said. His hand brushed some strays hairs from on my face to behind my ear. I had used a hair-lightening potion that my aunt had given me for my birthday only a week before the start of term.

My heart quickened, as I looked at Ryan. He wasn't the same Ryan that I remembered. He had grown taller over the summer, he had cut his light blonde hair and instead of it being combed over, it had a messy kind of a look about it. Even his blue-green eyes looked like they had more depth to them. Looking at him brought me back to the day when we first met…


	3. 5 years earlier

Chapter 3: 5 years earlier

"William? Are you sure we walk in to a WALL to get to the platform? Don't you think that sounds a little bit ridiculous?" asked my mum as she looked at the brick wall in front of her.

"YES darling. I'm pretty sure I would know, I've only done this almost a dozen time in my childhood," responded my dad, sighing.

"Excuse me? You didn't by any chance say you were going to walk in to wall did you?" said a woman who came up behind my parents.

Just as my father was about to say no, that of course he wouldn't walk in to a wall, he noticed a gaggle of girls and one boy standing behind her, several of them with carts and owls in cages. Realizing that this woman must have been a witch, he said, "Sorry, for a mument I thought you were a curious Muggle! You see my wife here is a Muggle and my oldest daughter is heading off to Hogwarts for the first time so she's not very adjusted yet."

"Oh no problem! You see my sister-in-law is a Muggle, so I've had to deal with this kind of a thing before. I'm Penny, Penny Marchbanks. Oh the these are my children; Aubrey is two years out of Hogwarts, Madison a 7th year, Brenna 6th, Charlotte, Evie and Georgia are 5th years, Jess a 3rd year and of course Ryan who is a first year as well," said Mrs. Marchbanks as she pointed to each of the girls.

"Oh wow," exclaimed my mum, "and I thought it was hard with four girls and you've got 7 plus a boy! I'm Mary Connors."

"Okay, so why don't you come over here." Mrs. Marchbanks took my mum's arm and brought her over to the barrier. The two of them leaned nonchalantly against the brick wall, and they instantly disappeared behind it.

"Why don't you guys all go through," my dad said, motioning for the Marchbanks, Kizzie and myself to go through. He picked four-year old Dolly up in to his arms and held Libby's hand as he waited for us to roll all of our carts through the barrier.

After I made my way through the barrier, walking next to Kizzie, I looked in awe at the steam train in front of me. I was amazed at the sheer size of the train. I could see that Kizzie was thinking the same thing as she stood next to me. Finally my Dad made it through the barrier, he looked at his watch and said, "Merlin's Bead! Look at the time! It's nearly 11!" I quickly kissed my parents good-bye and gave hugs to each of my sisters. Unfortunately it seemed as if all of my cousins who were already at Hogwarts had boarded the train, and I didn't know where to get on. To my right I could see that the Marchbanks boy was thinking something similar. The six of his sisters that were still at Hogwarts walked away from him, their matching blonde hair turned so they couldn't see him standing alone. I had never been the one to go up to a person and start a conversation, but I figured now was the best time to start. I went up to Ryan and said,

"Hey! Let's go find a compartment on the train! We wouldn't want to miss it!" Ryan grinned, glad to see that he wouldn't be fending for himself after all. After a fair bit of searching, we finally managed to come across an empty carriage. The train lurched in to motion as we finally set down. "I can't believe you have SEVEN sisters!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me, I wouldn't wish it on any one! So you're a half-blood then?"

I nodded and said, "Yep! My mum's a Muggle, but my dad is a wizard. He's not pure-blood, there's been a couple of Muggle-borns here and there in my family, but he's got a lot of wizard blood in him. What about you?"

"I'm a half-blood too. I've got a couple Muggle relatives here and there as well. How about houses? Do you know what house you're going to be in?"

"I'm not really sure," I responded, "My dad was a Ravenclaw and so are many of my cousins, but there's a couple Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor in there as well, you?"

"Honestly? I have no idea whatsoever. Mum was a Hufflepuff, Dad was Gryffindor, Aubrey was a Hufflepuff too, but Madison and Brenna are Slytherins as well as Evie, oh and Charlotte and Georgia are Slytherins and Jess is a Gryffindor. So I guess everything EXCEPT Ravenclaw! But who knows! Maybe I'll be the little rebel!"


	4. The Owlery part 2

Chapter 4: The Owlery

I was taken out of my reverie by the sound of Peeves the Poltergeist laughing on his way up to the Owlery. Ryan grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a statue of a large owl. I started to giggle at the thought of how ridiculous we looked, crouching behind a dropping covered statue. Ryan immediately covered my mouth with his hand, but he started laughing as well so I covered his mouth as well. We grew silent as Peeves looked around, expecting to find some students out passed curfew. My right hand still grasped Ryan's left, our free hands still covering each other's mouths. Peeves finally left, but we waited another 5 minutes before we allowed ourselves to breathe normally again.

We dropped our hands from each other's mouths, but left our other hands safe in the other person's grip. Our eyes then met once again, my light green with his ice blue, and suddenly we both knew exactly what was going to happen next.

We both leaned in and our lips locked. It felt like my body was on fire, every part of me yearned to pull him closer. The kiss didn't last long, but it was perfect in every sense.

"I have wanted to do that ever since I first laid my eyes on you," he said grinning at me. I smiled back at him and kissed him one more time. I then grabbed both his hands as I stood up.

"Come on! Let's get outta here before Peeves comes back, or worse Filch!" I said. We quickly ran down the step of the Owlery, over towards Ravenclaw tower and up the winding staircase, still holding hands.

Ryan knocked with the eagle-shaped knocker, who said, "What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race?"

"Oh Boggart," he said, "I honestly have no idea."

"That's because you are absolutely AWEFUL at spelling!" I laughed, "The answer is the letter e." The door then swung open and we were alone inside the common room.

I turned towards Ryan and gave him one last kiss, before I headed towards the door on the left and went to bed.


	5. The Room of Requirement

Chapter 6: Room of Requirement

The first week of classes went by fast, our frees filled up with an increased load of work, despite having less classes and more free time. Quinn and I were busy practicing a spell for Transfiguration in the corner of the common room, while Aiden Ryan and Kevin were taking a break from studying to play wizard's chess.

"Checkmate!" announced Aiden, much to Ryan's dismay.

"Alright, I give up! Kevin, it's your turn to try and beat the reigning champ!" proclaimed Ryan. He then sauntered over to where Quinn and I were attempted to turn each other's ears in to rabbit ears.

"_Auris Lepus_," said Quinn, pointing her wand at me. I knew immediately that her spell had worked, as I could feel my ears lengthening and becoming floppy.

Ryan snuck up behind me and grabbed my rabbit ears, saying, "hmm, I must say this is a good look on you Cricket." All three of us laughed. Ryan then pulled his own wand out of his robes, pointed it at my furry ears and said, "_Finite Lepus_." My ears then shrunk back to their normal size.

"Hey Quinn! Come here for a second! Aiden doesn't believe that I saw a banshee on summer break last year! Come over and tell him!" yelled Kevin from across the room. Not wanting to disturb anyone else, Quinn went over to the boys, mainly in order to tell Kevin to shut up.

Ryan reached over to me and stroked my back-to-normal ear and said, "rabbit ears did suit you, but I must say, you have some pretty cute ears." I blushed and pushed his hand away.

"We agreed that nobody needed to know about us yet, so don't make it obvious."

"Don't worry," he said calmly, "nobody was paying attention. So anyway I was thinking that we should go exploring tonight. It's Thursday night so not that many people will be up late since we only have tomorrow morning for classes. It's perfect!"

"Alright, I think tonight could work. So where should we go?" I asked.

"Well we've never explored the seventh floor, so why don't we start there!"

Quinn was heading back over towards us with a bit of a scowl on her face, a normal occurrence that happened after she had a heated conversation with her twin brother. Ever since we started exploring the castle at night during our 3rd year, we had decided it would be something only the two of us would do. We couldn't really have the five us wandering around the castle at night, it would be to easy to get caught, and if we went with Lila then we'd have to take Kevin, which meant that Aiden would inevitably have to come as well.

Nightfall couldn't come fast enough and eventually Quinn gave up on her Divination essay, vowing that she would take the future however it came and that she didn't care to see how the alignment of the stars would effect her future. As soon as the door the girls' dormitory shut I pulled my cloak out of my book bag. I had enough experience with exploring the castle at night, to know that the corridors became rather cold and drafty. Barely five minutes passed before Ryan quietly opened the door to the boys' dormitory. "Sorry it took so long, I think Aiden had a bit to many cauldron cakes before going to bed and I had to wait for him to fall asleep before coming."

We managed to make it down from Ravenclaw tower and towards the main set of staircases without hearing any movement near us. "_Homenum Revelio_," I said pointing my wand out in front of us. Nothing happened and we knew it was safe to proceed down the stairs towards the seventh floor. Ryan and I started to quietly descend the stairs, but just as I started getting faster I forgot about the trick step and as I stepped down, the step disappeared beneath me. A loud squeak escaped my mouth before I managed to pull my left leg up out of the hole that appeared beneath me.

"Merlin's beard Cricket! Let me know next time you try and wake up the whole castle!" Ryan then grabbed my hand and we quietly descended the rest of the steps and made it down to the seventh floor.

After roaming a round for a couple of minutes, we passed a tapestry of what looked like someone teaching trolls ballet. Suddenly, footsteps seemed to becoming from one direction. Just as we turned to go the other direction, a voice seemed to carry from the other corridor. _We need to hide. We need to hide._ I thought.

All of a sudden Ryan pointed to a door across from the tapestry and we quickly clamored inside. Inside was a small room with a hammock and several other random objects. The walls seemed to have been scorched, and smelled somewhat of burnt pine, but no other damage was visible. "_Alohomora_," I said quietly, pointing my wand at the door to lock it.

We both leaned our heads against the door, hoping that filch or whoever was outside didn't hear us. At first the voices outside were hushed, but there was definitely more than one person there.

"So? Did you find out which Auror would be coming to the school?" asked a male voice impatiently.

"Mr. Harry Potter himself will be coming himself after Christmas break, Professor," said a younger female voice excitedly.

"Good, very good. I must say, you've come to resemble your Aunt Pansy more and more each year." I abruptly gasped, causing Ryan to quickly put his hand over my mouth. The male voice that I could hear was Professor Zabini, and it was unbelievable to think, but the young girl he was talking to was none other than Millicent Stuppard. "Now we must pretend that this conversation never happened. If anything should happen during Mr. Potter's visit, you know nothing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," responded Millicent.

I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath until we heard Zabini and Stuppard walking away and I sighed in relief. "I don't know what that was about, but it certainly didn't seem like a good thing," I said looking to Ryan."

"I didn't like the sound of that either, when Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts, we should keep an eye out."

"Agreed. And I think we're done exploring for tonight," I responded, "we should probably stay in here for a little bit, just so we don't almost run into anyone again."

All of a sudden the hammock in the corner of the room looked particularly inviting. Ryan seemed to be thinking the same thing and we lay down next to each other on it. "Let's play truths. Tell me something about you I don't know," said Ryan.

"Hmm, let's see. You pretty much know everything about me! Oh! I know! The only time I've ever been on a broomstick was during flying lessons in our first year."

"No! But you're from a wizarding family! What do you play at home!" exclaimed a very chocked Ryan.

"My mum's a muggle, remember? My dad grew up with Quidditch, but my mum is deathly afraid of any of us getting on a broomstick. She just can't understand how it stays in the air. Okay your turn," I responded.

"Well there's this little thing," he said as he pulled something out of the pocket of his cloak. It was small and blue, and I immediately recognized it to be the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain badge.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" I squealed. I threw my arms his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. "HOW DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME FOR SO LONG!"

"I've been waiting for the perfect mument to tell you!" He laughed. "So Quidditch trials aren't for another two weeks, so I'll still have some free time at night. I think it's time I taught you how to fly."

I agreed and lay back down on the hammock, suddenly very tired. We lay in silence for what seemed like almost an hour. I could tell that Ryan, like myself, was just about to fall asleep. "Hey, Ryan," I finally said.

"Mhmm," he responded sleepily.

"How did your Dad die?" I asked.

Ryan was silent for a couple minutes before he said, "Well you see my grandmother, my dad's mum, is Griselda Marchbanks. She used to administer OWLs, NEWTs and WOMBATs and was one of the Wizengamot elders. His dad, my grandfather, also worked for the ministry. My dad was an only child, so he had a lot to live up to. Now don't get me wrong, he did pretty well for himself as an Obliviator, but towards the beginning of the Second Wizarding War he was out on a job and somehow found out that the ministry had been taken over by You-Know-Who and that it was covering up a massive break-out in Azkaban. This was a couple of months before the Ministry had officially fallen and Scrimgeour was still alive. Anyway, I was only five years old. Aubrey was a 3rd year and Madison was a 1st year and they were on the Hogwarts Express on the way back from Christmas break when they were taken off of the train. The Death Eaters told him either to join then and help take down the Ministry or they would never give Aubrey and Madison back." Ryan grew quite for a mument before he continued, "I remember the last time I saw him. I don't remember much else from the war, but I remember when my dad left. It was about a week after they took my sisters and he woke us all up really early in the morning. He told us that he would be back with our big sisters as soon as he could and not to worry. I remember my mum crying for days after that. About a week later, the six of us kids and my mum were all sitting in the kitchen eating lunch when Evie pointed out the window. In the distance we could see to figures walking towards us. Mum told us all to stay and she ran out into the yard. When she came back in, Aubrey and Madison were with her. The two of them were in shambles and looked like they had been walking for days. They told us that when Dad came to get them, he took their place. The Death Eaters dropped them off near the entrance to Diagon Alley and they made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Neither of them had their wands, so the innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron found them a fireplace connected to the Floo Network not far from our house. It turned out that the house they got to belonged to the editor of the Quibbler. Apparently his daughter had been taken from the express the same time as Aubrey and Madison, so he didn't take to kindly to seeing them. They managed to find their way home though, at ages 11 and 13. We never found out what officially found out what happened to my dad, but not long after the girls came back his wand was sent to us by owl, so we figure the worst must have happened. His wand is mine now."

I had always thought that something tragic had happened to Ryan's father, but I never thought it was so devastating. I leaned my head against his shoulder, it seemed like the perfect thing to do in that moment. Ryan intertwined my fingers with his and within a few minutes we were both asleep.


End file.
